It can sometimes be difficult to position a microphone in the appropriate position in the area of the bass drum. Standard microphones are obtrusive. The present invention features a bass drum microphone device that allows a user to secure a microphone to the interior portion of the bass drum's shell and position the microphone at various locations.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.